Hide & Seek
by iwantbennow
Summary: Gossip Girl with The O.C. characters. The seniors of Harbor attend a week-long trip at Blue Bridgewater dairy farm. How do the faculty think that rich, pampered, not to mention horny teens will survive there? The O.C. with Gossip Girl's voice. AU.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. and Gossip Girl belong to Josh Schwartz and ****Cecily von Ziegesar. **

**A/N: This is like Gossip Girl, but with the characters from The O.C.! I really do hope you enjoy this fic and it will be updated pretty soon…depending on the feedback!! XOXO.**

* * *

The day was Monday in Newport Beach, Orange County. The sun beamed down on the small town as various teenagers gathered in the Harbor High school hall for an assembly that would explain the weekend away the faculty had been planning for their students for quite some time. The plan was to bring the school's pupils closer together with their teachers and create a more family-esque feel to their community…Don't worry, you aren't the only one with a "what the fuck?" expression playing on your face. Whoever the hell thought that placing a bunch of rich, spoiled, pampered, not to mention horny teenagers on a dairy farm somewhere in the countryside was obviously on a certain illegal substance.

Allow me to introduce myself: I attend Harbor, am one of the said rich, pampered, horny 17-year-old students and shall remain a mystery. Intriguing, no? My job is to keep you up-to-date with the lives and loves of Newport's rich and fabulous. So, no use in hiding…I will find you and I will talk. You'll come to know how much I love to do that very soon! Seeing as how you aren't allowed to know my real identity, call me _Gossip Girl_. Each person I talk about will also be protected…not that I care or anything, I just wouldn't want to reveal too much info, now would I? Mystery is so much hotter than knowing.

The people that I discuss here will be ones alike to myself. My friends. My enemies. We are all beautiful and are all bored and searching for entertainment, that is what I will provide. You know who you are…and you also know if you're not to I'm speaking of. I hate people who lie. So it would be smart if you didn't. Gossip Girl doesn't judge, but may occasionally mock. Not at you individually, because I love each and every one of you, but at your state of life.

Anyway, on to more important matters, this ass-hole of a school trip is on all of our minds. Why wouldn't it be? How on earth do they expect we will want to pack up our lavish lifestyle and work on a farm for a week? We've all seen _The Simple Life _and we all know what's ahead: animal droppings, mud and low-rent cabins. Ew. Of course there is the life experience aspect, but seriously sweetie, who gives a rat's-ass?

Not me, and definitely not Summer Roberts, who I will call S here on GG, but when you have a story to tell, like I do, full names come in handy…

"Oh my freaking god. No way!" exclaimed Summer. The brunette whispered to Marissa Cooper, also known as her best friend since kindergarten. "Why the hell do we need to leave here to connect as a school…or family, whatever! I'm pissed off now. You happy Dr. Kim?" Summer glared at the Harbor School's Asian principal who stood on a podium and explained the trip.

"Watch out everyone; Roberts is effed off, she may bite," muttered Ryan Atwood in amusement.

"Shut up Atwood," argued Summer.

Dr. Kim cleared her throat noisily, her eyes directly on Summer and Ryan. "May I continue?" she asked in frustration.

"If I said no, would you let us all out of here?" inquired Ryan innocently. Fits of laughter left numerous students' mouths. Why? Who knows? Ryan has that affect on people…it's because he's too damn hot…and ripped…the list goes on and on. But honestly, he can make any girl swoon her ass off with just one look.

"Very funny Mr. Atwood. So funny that you and Summer can clean the senior art studio after this." Marissa began to giggle, unable to help herself any longer. Which in tern caused Dr. Kim to say, "You can join them Miss. Cooper. Have fun you three."

"Fuck you," mumbled Ryan, rolling his eyes.

Before Dr. Kim could say any more, the bell rang for end of the day. Students milled out of the hall, collecting a newsletter, informing them about the trip that was to come that Friday.

_Dear Parent/Caregiver,_

_The senior class of The Harbor High School will be attending a weeklong trip to a dairy farm in a small place in the countryside named Blue Bridgewater. Your child will gain life experience, new friends and of course a happy, healthy attitude towards their fellow pupils and their studies here at Harbor. We will leave on Friday, this week on buses, which will take us directly to the farm. If you have any concerns with this, please contact the school as soon as possible._

_There is a list stapled on the back of this letter telling you what items your child will need. A payment of only 150.00 will be needed. Again, contact the school if you need a special payment plan._

_Kind regards,_

_Dr. Kim_

_The Harbor High School Principal and Senior Dean._

* * *

Hey there everyone! Friday has rolled around pretty darn fast if you ask me. Each senior of Harbor is getting ready for the school day…and a week on a stinking farm. Make sure you've packed the essentials!

**Sightings**

**S**, also known as Summer, at the beach tanning up a storm. Savour it honey! Won't be getting much of that at Blue Bridgewater! **M**, also known as Marissa, with her little sister **K** at the grocery store buying like a ton of Red Bulls. Thirsty are we? **R**, aka Ryan, at a seedy liquor store buying cigarettes and a rather large bottle of whiskey. Naughty boy! Didn't **R** read the Bridgewater rules and regulations? **H** aka Holly Fischer aka **S** and **M**'s bestie listening to her iPod while she walked her dog – aw.

Oh my god. It is time to get going!! See you on the bus!

XOXO

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

"Did you seriously bring a balloon?" asked Marissa Cooper to Ryan Atwood.

"Yes Cooper, I did in fact bring a balloon. It's one of those ones that gives you that fucked up voice. I'm saving it for the middle of the night," replied Ryan…the little devil.

"That should be interesting. Make sure to come and get me when you're doing that. I'd love to see it in action."

"I shall do that. By the way, do you know who sleeps with whom at Bridgewater? Girls with girls, boys with boys…what?" questioned Ryan.

"I have no clue."

"We're in tents," said some dude in front of Ryan and Marissa.

"What?!" the two blondes exclaimed in unison…pissed off unison.

"Yeah man. Tents! Turns out there is another school going there at the same time or something and they got first dibs on the cabins."

As word got around the bus, havoc ensured. Most people were planning out there escape from the bus. Like _hell_ they were sleeping in tents…in the cold…on a freaking farm.

"We are here!" cried Dr. Kim joyfully.

This should be good. No, it _will_ be good. And you can guarantee I'll keep you posted on all the goss as it happens! Count your blessings if you are back home in the glorious Newport Beach while we are here in this dump. –Envies you–

See you soon!

XOXO

_Gossip Girl._

* * *

**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fan fiction. Can't wait to hear your thoughts and views, predictions and tips!! Thank you for reading my first fan fic. I am really excited to get to know the great writers that already exist on this website. XOXO.**


End file.
